


Explosive Love in Ikebukuro

by shizuwu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Anime, Arguing, Blackmail, Dollars, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Gay, Injury, Light Novel, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manga, Multi, NSFW, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resolved Sexual Tension, Swearing, To Be Continued, Yaoi, Yelling, drrr - Freeform, durarara - Freeform, it's a very old fic so it sucks but he plot is good so i'll add more tags as i post, ptsd izaya, wow how do i tag this shitstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuwu/pseuds/shizuwu
Summary: Izaya loves humans, that's why threatening to make Ikebukuro burst into flames is the perfect was to blackmail him. Who will win, the one trying to destroy a city, or the informant trying to destroy himself to save it? Either way, something will crash and burn.---This is a very old fic (like,, 4 years old), so the writing isn't the best, but it's about time I posted it. I'll post a chapter every week or two.





	1. Fridge or Cupboard?

Why was Izaya always trying to piss me off? 

I don’t have anything against Izaya personally. If anyone actually paid any attention to what I do, they’d realise that I don’t hate Izaya more than anyone else. Anyone who pisses me off is gonna get yelled at, and if they keep going, they’ll get hit. If Izaya just left me the hell alone, we wouldn’t fight at all. We could walk past each other on the street so casually, and that damn flea knows it! Izaya…

What are your motives…?

**Izaya’s P.O.V**

I looked down at the city of Ikebukuro, as I usually did. The humans were running as the sun began to set, and the shadows made by the tall buildings began to fade. So many people… All of their lives were in my hands. I loved humans, so I didn’t want anything to happen to these innocent people. The people down there were so innocent, so naïve. They had no idea what was going on in this city. They were so carefree. If only I could get away from this burden, if only – 

My phone rang.

I moved to my desk, but it was my private phone that was ringing. With fear, I picked up the silver flip-phone and opened it before placing it next to my ear. “Hello?” I asked into it, trying to hide my mild fear. “Hello, Kanra.” The deep voice welcomed. It reminded me of Darth Vader, and I had known for a while that the voice was not legitimate. Whoever kept contacting me was using one of those voice changers, and they had something that stopped me from tracng the call. That’s why I, the information broker of Ikebukuro, was officially stumped on this one.

“Y-you -!” I stuttered, and the voice on the other end chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, get over it.” The voice said. He had told me to address him as “Neo”, but I hardly did. A name like that seemed too innocent for a being of such power. 

“What do you want, Neo?” I asked, and he chuckled again. 

“The usual.” Neo replied bluntly.  
“I’m still recovering from the last encounter with Shizuo.” I reminded him, referring to the bandage around my right forearm, where a “STOP” sign had come a little too close for comfort. I had to try and remain calm, or at least look that way. Neo liked watching me squirm, that was obvious. If I could keep myself in line then maybe, just maybe, he’ll grow tired of me. 

“Do you think I care?!” Neo yelled, making me flinch. “Unless, you want the whole town of Ikebukuro to go up in flames.” Neo threatened. He always did this.  
“N-no, I – ”  
“Just imagine all of those burning corpses. So many innocent people brutally murdered. They’ll be screaming and bleeding and –”  
“Stop.” I stated, as if it were a command, yet I was fighting back the urge to beg. Neo chuckled. They read me like a book. “I’ll do it…” I finally whispered, giving in.  
“Take your knives with you, Kanra. Shizuo seems pretty pissed today.” Neo instructed, hanging up before I could argue.

I sighed. Here I go again. If I didn’t do what Neo said, Ikebukuro would go up in flames.

My temples ached just trying to accept that reality.

**Shizuo’s P.O.V**

My phone rang on my bedside table. Dammit, I was just getting to sleep! I lazily picked it up and pressed it against my ear. “Hello?” I asked tiredly. “Hey, hey, Shizu-chan~~!” Izaya’s voice rang in my ears. “Don’t call me that, it pisses me off!” I yelled, sitting up. If he was calling, that usually meant that something was up. He was probably waiting for me at my front door or something. “Shizu-chan, where do you keep your peanut butter~~?” Izaya asked cheerfully. “WHAT?!” I asked. If that damn flea was in my house…! Izaya sighed. “Cupboard or fridge, I mean. What, did you think I was in your house or something~~?” Izaya asked, laughing at the suggestion. “I’m allergic to peanut butter. I don’t have any.” I lied. I was too tired to talk about this sort of crap. “Liar!” Izaya yelled, then seemed to cheer a little. “Ha! I found it! It was behind the mayonnaise~~!” Izaya called out. I stood bolt upright, throwing my phone on my bed, yelling out. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DAMN FLEA!” I yelled, and I heard Izaya giggle from the kitchen. I walked in to find him spreading peanut butter on a piece of bread, like it was his own house! 

Izaya looked over at me, throwing me half a sandwich. “You’re lucky I like sharing, Shizu-chan~~!” Izaya chirped. I let the sandwich hit the tile behind me, and I glared at him. “You’re lucky I don’t beat the crap out of you now. You’re in MY HOUSE!” I reminded him as he put down his half of the sandwich, which was now more of a quarter. Damn, he didn’t take his time eating that, did he? Izaya ran past me, picking the sandwich off the floor. “You’ll get ants, Shizu-chan.” Izaya said worriedly, almost definitely feigning the emotion. “I’m already dealing with a flea…” I muttered to myself as Izaya threw the unwanted sandwich in the bin. “What was that, Shizu-chan~~?” Izaya asked, leaning in with his right hand cupped over his ear. 

Nope.  
That’s it.  
Screw this!

I grabbed Izaya’s wrists and pinned him to the wall. His usual response would be to just sit there and grin, but that wasn’t what I got today. Izaya’s right hand balled up into a fist shakily, and he flinched, whereas his left hand seemed fine. Izaya seemed to look at his left arm, and I looked at him quizzically. I cautiously let go of his right hand, and pulled down the sleeve, exposing his right arm. “H-Hey!” Izaya protested, moving to hit me with his left hand, but I caught it. Now that his sleeve was pulled down, it would stay there…

Because it stuck to the bandages.

“What the hell did this to you?!” I questioned. “You did!” Izaya replied. Oh yeah. I remember now. I don’t remember a lot of fights with Izaya. They were just a joke to me. But… Was I hurting him? He was always smiling and chuckling, so I had always assumed he left unscathed… I began to unwrap the bandage. I had to make sure he was okay. I didn’t like violence. I just used it, but because I was strong, people usually get injured. It’s not my fault. Izaya squirmed, trying to get away. “Stop!” He yelled. I wrapped my fingers around his wrists with more power, and Izaya winced under the pressure as I pinned him against the wall with more force. “It hurts, doesn’t it?!” I asked, and Izaya seemed to shut up. I shook his arm around, making him wince. “Answer me!” I yelled. I’m surprised that the neighbours hadn’t woken. “Y-yes…! Of course it does, you stupid brute!” Izaya replied, forcing his head against the wall as he screwed his eyes shut. I released his left hand again, and began unwrapping the bandages, the blood soaking through. “I never said you could touch it!” Izaya protested, but he didn’t raise his left hand to fight back. “Does it look like I give a shit?!” I replied, throwing the soaked bandages behind me. Izaya looked away from his wound, where I stared right at it. It was deep, but I only scratched his skin… just a scratch. The blood was crusting over, and it was all blackened, with tints of green and purple fading through the skin around the wound. I was no doctor, but this was pretty god damn obvious…

It was infected as shit.

“Who the hell wrapped your arm?!” I yelled. Shinra was usually the one to deal with wounds, but this looked like a dog tried to treat it! Izaya didn’t answer, so I forced him to look at me by grabbing his chin with my right hand, so I could still hold his injured arm with my left. “Answer me!” I repeated. Izaya usually had so much to say, to tease me, but the flea seemed rather quiet now. Dammit, why did he always have to be such a pain?! “I – I did…” Izaya admitted sheepishly, trying to look away even as I forced his face toward mine. His eyes seemed focused on everything but me. “Well you did a pretty shitty job, even for a flea!” I yelled at him, making him flinch. Why the fuck was he scared?! He was usually so annoying! He was usually so straightforward, and he even fucking smiled when I threw a fucking vending machine at him! “Sh- Shinra’s out of town! I had no choice!” Izaya assured, and I heard myself growl a little. Indeed, I remembered Shinra mentioning his vacation, but I had no idea that he had already left. Izaya filched, pressing himself into the wall even more. I sighed, letting go of his hand. “Sit down. I’ll clean it.” I instructed, heading over to my first-aid kit. Because I went around, getting cut and bruised, I learned to keep about a months’ worth of stuff in there. Izaya stayed where he was, holding his arm with his left hand. “I said sit down!” I reminded him, and he hastily did so. I went over to Izaya, sighing. “Okay,” I sighed, pulling out the disinfectant. “Let’s get started…”

**Izaya’s P.O.V**

A sharp pain ran up my arm as Shizu-chan soaked it with what must’ve been pure acid, the way it burned. I cried out in pain slightly, trying to pull against his tight grip. “What is that?!” I asked. Shizu-chan clenched his teeth, dabbing on more of the stuff. “Disinfectant.” He replied simply. “Wh-why does it hurt so much…?!” I asked. “Haven’t you ever heard the phrase “what doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger”?” Shizu-chan questioned, and I looked away. Of course I’ve heard that! It’s a basic thing you learn in school! I’m the information broker of Ikebukuro, for crying out loud! Of course I know famous sayings! I looked back down at my arm, the skin around had turned yellow because of the disinfectant’s colouring. Shizu-chan began wrapping my arm in bandages, but they were much neater than mine. Can you blame me? I had to use my non-dominant hand, after all! Shizu-chan tugged on the bandage, making me flinch again. “H-Hey! You’re gonna cut off my circulation~~!” I cried out. Shizu-chan merely sighed and loosed them a little more before looking up at me. “There, you little flea.” Shizu-chan offered angrily. Shizu-chan stood up, turning to leave. “Now get the fuck out of my house…!” Shizu-chan warned.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

I-I can’t leave! This’ll be the third time in a row that I come back empty-handed if I do! Neo will… I don’t even know. I reached out, grabbing Shizu-chan’s sleeve, just above the elbow. Just after Shizu-chan turned to me with that pissed face of his, I realised what I had done. I looked down hastily, not wanting to meet his eyes. They would glare at me. I was scared of them. I forced myself to look at the tiles on the floor, and I felt painful tears forming in my eyes. I was… Crying?! The information broker… Crying?! No, it can’t be! I am above humans! I cannot be weighed down by the same emotions that they are! Even when the whole town of Ikebukuro is in my hands, I’ll still just be the emotionless shell that I am! That’s the way it always is! Who need emotion in a line of work like this? Fake smirks and chuckles are all I needed to get by. Tears were for humans, and I wasn't like that.

It was only as I stared at my tears hitting the ground did I consider the fact that being like this might not be healthy.

I fucked up.


	2. That Escalated Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did 13 year old me think relationships work?

I could feel Shizu-chan’s eyes glare into the top of my head. I felt my tears roll down my cheeks, and they hit the tiles with a loud dripping noise. Why did it have to be so loud?! Why did I have to cry in front of him of all people?! I felt like some kind of sad, pathetic high-school girl! I let go of Shizu-chan’s sleeve, letting my heavy arms weigh me down by my sides. My legs were trembling… I wanted to fall down to my knees, but I would never allow myself to do that! I felt something warm under my chin, which seemed soft at first, but it grew strength as it moved, forcing me to look up. Shizu-chan used his thumb and finger to hold my chin roughly, and he looked at me quizzically. 

“Why the hell is a flea like you…” Shizu-chan began as I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him. “Crying like that…?” Shizu-chan finished, his voice low. 

I kept my eyes screwed shut, which allowed me to feel myself tremble. “I - I can’t leave, Shizu-chan…” I admitted, and his grip on my chin tightened. “You’re lucky I’m not pissed off today. I’ll refrain from beating the absolute shit out of you. What the fuck are you talking about?” Shizu-chan asked as I screwed my eyes shut, trying to pry away Shizu-chan’s fingers. “Sh-Shizu-chan…! Th-that hurts…!” I stuttered, and nearly fell when the blond let go suddenly. I took a few steps back, trying to decide if I should tell Shizu-chan about Neo. For all I knew, Shizu-chan could be Neo, and I wouldn’t even know because of that stupid voice recognition! Yet again, Shizu-chan wouldn’t force me to go to him like Neo does. Why would Shizu-chan want information on the Dollars if he were a member? Even so, what if Neo found out that I told somebody about him?! About his plans?! My thoughts were interrupted when Shizu-chan grabbed my shoulders forcefully, pinning me to the wall. “Izaya!” He yelled, my head hitting the wall with a thump. I heard something crack, and my head hurt. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. “Oh, shit…! Izaya, I didn’t mean…!” I heard Shizu-chan call out angrily, but he sounded far away. “Shizu…” I began, my head hurting as I began to grow limp. I felt myself fall forward slightly, before my world was submerged in black.

**Shizuo’s P.O.V**

Shit!

How the hell did I get myself into this situation?! I should’ve just kicked Izaya out of my house when I had the chance…! I shook my head, holding the limp figure in my arms. I sighed, slinging him over my right shoulder, careful not to disturb the bandages on his right arm. I threw him on the couch lazily, looking at the dent in the wall that his thick head had made. You could see that he had been crying… I didn’t like that. Why had he been crying? I never even found out. When his sisters were killed in front of him less than a year ago, yeah, he cried, of course he did, and he cried strongly, like he did now. Nobody had gotten killed, or else it’d be on the news. So… what drove him to this? He didn’t seem sad, no… He looked… scared…?

No, that wasn’t possible. Izaya wasn’t scared of shit. As I mentioned before, throw a vending machine, and this retard just grins. Dammit, he’s only been out for, what, two minutes? I already wanted him to wake up! I needed answers!

Dammit Izaya…. Why are you so confusing…?

**Izaya’s P.O.V**

I felt a phone in my jeans go off. The one on my right pocket was for Izaya, and the one in my left was for Kanra…

Guess which one was going off?

I opened my eyes, only to see Shizu-chan’s mess of dirty hair as he reached into my pocket, pulling out the phone. “H-Hey…!” I protested weakly, but Izaya shook his head. “Oh no you don’t! You’ve been talking in your sleep you damned flea! There’s someone calling on this phone, who is somehow able to scare the shit outta you!” Shizu-chan argued, opening the phone and pressing it to his ear. Knowing Neo, he’d start talking before he got a response. He always did, so Shizu-chan was pretty much about to get the dirt about what’s going on~~! I didn’t want that~~! I reached forward, opening my mouth to protest, but Shizu-chan merely slammed his hand against my mouth with his left hand, and stepped on my stomach with his right foot. I strained my ears, but it was no use. I couldn’t hear what Neo was saying.

I tried to tell what was going on in the conversation by looking at Shizu-chan’s subtle change in facial expressions, and the small bits of dialogue I got from Shizu-chan. Toward the beginning, I got that Neo thought he was talking to me, and I had finally started using a voice changer. Suddenly, Shizu-chan closed the phone and glared at me, his hand still jammed against my mouth. “What the fuck did you get yourself into…?!” Shizu-chan asked, still failing to move his hand away from my mouth. “Mmmhnmnnnm…!” I muffled, not really trying to say anything, so I could point out that I wasn’t able to answer. Instead of removing his hand, however, Shizu-chan merely grinned, pushing his foot harder on my stomach. “Would you look at that? I got the flea reduced to a mumbling mess…” Shizu-chan teased.

No!

Oh, god no!

Shizu-chan felt as if he were in control! No, no, no, no, no! I immediately tried to pry off his hand, but Shizu-chan merely lifted his right hand, grabbing both of my wrists at once as he pinned them above my head. However, in order to do this, Shizu-chan had to put his right knee on by left side, and his left knee on my right, pinning me under his weight. I screwed my eyes shut. “Mmhmmm!” I cried out, and Shizu-chan let out a low, dark chuckle. I had never seen Shizu-chan like this before. He wasn’t doing this because he was pissed off with me, I know that much. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited to be able to reduce you to this mess? Now you’re less than a flea!” Shizu-chan teased, and I daringly opened my eyes into slits. Shizu-chan still held my arms with his right hand, but moved his left hand down into my jacket pocket, pulling out one of my two knives, grinning as he threw it over his shoulder. “You won’t be needing this…!” Shizu-chan teased, reaching for my other knife. “St-stop, Shizu-chan, you’re so m-mean~~!” I stuttered. Why was I stuttering? Why was my voice going high? Shizu-chan grinned as he held my own knife to my chest, the thin fabric of my shirt ripping easily, leaving a hole. “That was my intention…!” Shizu-chan threatened, slicing a thin, shallow cut down to my stomach, ripping my shirt in two. Dammit, I felt so weak… My head still hurt, and I felt my face grow hot… Wait… I was blushing?! Why the hell was I blushing?! I shouldn’t be… Should I? No, no, that’s ridiculous! I shouldn’t be experiencing any emotions from this, let alone one such as this! I squirmed underneath Shizu-chan as blood began to run down my chest. “Sh-Shizu-chan… P-please…” I began, but this only seemed to encourage him, as he threw the knife away. “That’s right you little shit, beg…!” Shizu-chan ordered. Usually, I would do no such thing, but I was defenceless, and no moron, either. I knew when I was in over my head. “Shizu-chan, please… L-let me go…!” I begged, but the brute merely pressed more weight onto me, how much did he weigh, anyway?! I cried out in pain, making the blond chuckle. “I could get used to your cries of pain, Izaya.” Shizu-chan teased, making me blush more for some reason. “D-don’t say that…! Y-You sound like a fucking p-p-pervert!” I replied. “Maybe I am a pervert. You ever think of that?” Shizu-chan teased. 

Crap, not good, not good! Shizu-chan was a perv! If we were positioned like this…! Not good! I only just considered the fact that I may have a small crush just a few minutes ago! Things can’t go this fast! “Y-yeah, right!” I argued, but Shizu-chan merely grinned, leaning in close to my ear. “Do you have a problem with that…?!” He whispered hoarsely, breathing hot air into my ear. Dammit Shizu-chan, stop! I’m already hot enough as it is! I don’t need you blowing hot air in my ear!

I squirmed around more, trying to free my hands. “St-stop…!” I begged, looking up at him. My eyes were no match for his golden ones, and I was forced to look away. Shizu-chan pressed his lips to my ear, whispering words I never wanted to hear, especially from him~~!

“I’m in love with you, you idiot…!” Shizu-chan whispered angrily.

 

**Shizuo’s P.O.V**

I heard Izaya gasp at my confession, and his eyes widened. “You don’t believe me, do you…?” I asked, knowing it to be true. That little asshole probably thought that I was just trying to get a reaction, huh? Izaya shook his head. “Y-you’re lying.” Izaya stated. This was the first conversation I’d had with him where he’s lost that annoying chirp in his voice. “I’ll prove it.” I assured, but Izaya seemed to struggle more. “Don’t!” He warned, but I merely grinned. This is what I wanted. To see him squirming underneath me… I had won.

I leaned forward, forcing Izaya’s face to look at me with my free hand as I pressed my lips against his.

I heard Izaya moan a little, but I couldn’t tell if it was because he liked it or disliked it. In all honesty, I didn’t care. I was going to do whatever I wanted to him. It was that simple. I had waited for a long while to have Izaya this way… My patience must have hit its end. I flicked my eyes open slightly, to see if Izaya was still trying to get away. To my mild surprise, he wasn’t. Izaya had closed his eyes lightly, and it took me a moment to realise that he was kissing me back. I felt my grip on his hands loosen, and I let go, moving my fingers through his hair. Izaya’s left hand rested on my shoulder, while his right went to my chest. I felt him fiddling with the buttons on my waistcoat, until it was loose. I pulled away for air, and I looked down at Izaya’s panting face. He looked so cute, so fragile. I grinned as the fingers on his right hand wrapped around my white shirt. “You’re a little eager, don’t you think?” I asked, and Izaya’s face went a bright red. “Sh-shut up…” Izaya protested. What did they call this kind of attitude…? Wasn’t it… Tsundere? Yeah, that was it. Sighing, I removed my shirt, and Izaya snuck glances at my chest, believing that I couldn’t see. Grinning, I pulled him up by the hood of that stupid jacket of his. I pulled off his torn shirt and jacket, kissing him again. Izaya seemed just as shocked as before, but he moved his fingers over my muscles, regardless.

I yanked on his hair slightly with my left hand, forcing my tongue between his closed lips. I felt Izaya try to push away, and I let him this time. He better have a pretty damn good reason to interrupt…!

Izaya winced as more blood leaked from the shallow wound I gave him, and I grinned, keeping eye contact as I leant in, licking the wound. I felt Izaya shudder as I pushed him back onto the lounge. “Sh-Shizuuu~~…!” Izaya called, and I lifted my head, kissing him quickly.

“I thought I told you not to call me that…”


End file.
